


You Win Again

by haldoor



Series: Winners and Losers [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blow Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Porn, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> Casual sex, threesome, blowjob, rimming; that enough for you?<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> I don't know anything about the real lives of Alex, Scott or Paul; this is entirely made up, and no disrespect or suggestions of impropriety in real life by any of them are intended; I do not profit from this filthy mind of mine.<br/><b>Beta:</b> <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"><a href="http://siluria.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://siluria.livejournal.com/"><b>siluria</b></a></span> has once again used her red marker to my advantage.  Any remaining mistakes or inconsistencies are entirely my own.  Thanks, babe!<br/><b>Summary:</b> Scott's friend Paul is visiting Hawaii; it seems only natural that Scott should reintroduce him to the guy he kissed all those years ago.  Scott just hopes things won't get awkward.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	You Win Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow up to the two previous stories, **The Winner Takes it All** and **Even the Losers** , and yes, there will be at least one more before the series is finished. Apologies for the delay since the last one; rest assured, Part Four has already been started and will hopefully be a little more quickly posted!
> 
> Time for a slight break from the angst-fest! Hope this hits the spot, guys! ;-)
> 
> Title stolen from the Bee Gees song of the same name.

"Hey Stretch!"

Scott shook his head and turned, grinning at the easy insult in the familiar tone. "Once an asshole, always an asshole, huh, Walker?"

"You know you love me."

"Come here, Asshole." Scott held his arms open and waited for his friend to engulf him in one of his standard bear hugs.

They were at Honolulu Airport where Paul Walker had just flown in from LA. His daughter lived in Hawaii and Paul visited as often as he could around his filming commitments. Now that Scott was living here for Hawaii Five-0, it was also the perfect opportunity for them to catch up. Family were taking a back-seat this time though; Scott was collecting Paul from the airport for an evening of catching up before he went to see his daughter the following day. He had a regular hotel suite booked too, which could be handy at times like these.

"Good to see you, buddy."

"You too. Can we get out of here? You can tell me all about Alex." Paul laughed, the sparkle in his eyes not dimming as they picked up the bags he'd dumped to embrace Scott. "Still can't believe you ended up on a TV show with him after all this time, man. He still look as good as he did back then?"

"Better," Scott smirked, still gloating over his luck with his co-star - and the man he and Paul had made a bet over some years back.

"Yeah, yeah, rub it in." Paul was grinning though. "So when are we seeing him?"

Scott shrugged. "Later, maybe. No big deal; it's all pretty casual."

Paul looked at him sideways as they made their way to where Scott's car was parked. "Casual? You mean that about the whole... situation... with him, or just my visit?"

Licking his lips, Scott dropped his eyes, getting into the car so he could avoid any penetrating looks. He really didn't need Paul figuring out what was going on in his head. "Alex. We've got something good going, but it's pretty relaxed. Friends with benefits; you know? Neither one of us needs more than that right now; the last thing we need is the papz sniffing us out."

He was behind the wheel by now and able to concentrate on backing the car out of the car park and on to the road, so Paul's no doubt highly expressive look was wasted.

"That photo you sent was pretty telling; I'll say that much."

Scott couldn't help giving Paul a superior grin at that. "Didn't take much to get it either. Not like your attempts at getting him between the sheets a few years back."

"Yeah, well..." Paul waved a hand, still smiling. "What can I say? I still got a kiss before you did, and you didn't even manage to get the best picture of that."

"Yeah, yeah; you're just jealous because I didn't strike out and you did. Anyway, we can meet him for dinner later if you want." Scott kept his tone casual, and eyed Paul sideways to judge his reaction.

"Sounds great." Paul's grin widened; Scott just hoped he wasn't thinking about trying something with Alex to get his own back.

~//~

The bar Scott arranged to meet Alex in was quiet when Scott and Paul arrived there a few hours later; just a few young couples at tables scattered around the wide open area, and one drunken-looking old man mouthing something at a piano player across the room from where he sat at the end of the bar.

"Nice place," Paul commented sarcastically, one eyebrow raised as he gazed at the drunk.

"It's usually quiet here," Scott told him, wincing at the expression on Paul's face and then frowning directly at the old man who'd turned to see who was talking. "Don't judge its clientele by _him._ With some luck, he'll leave, but let's get that corner table over there; it's far enough away." Scott gestured for Paul to go sit, and went to the bar to buy drinks.

As he arrived at the table with a couple of beers, he caught sight of a familiar tall figure in the doorway and raised a hand in greeting. Alex smiled widely when he saw Scott, and headed for the bar.

"Definitely looking better," Paul muttered and Scott turned to grin at him. "Helps that he ditched that stupid beanie, and he suits the shorter hair. Looking sharp, Caan." Paul looked impressed; that was no mean feat.

"Hey babe," Scott greeted Alex when the man arrived at their table, a beer in his hand and a warm smile on his face. "You remember Paul?"

"How could I forget?" Alex held out his hand, and Scott was sure there was a slight flush to his cheeks as Paul shook it, beaming widely.

"So, Alex," Paul began, studying Alex like he was on the menu, "What's it like working with this reprobate? Let me guess, there's not much difference between the way Danny mouths off and the way Scott does?"

Alex was seated by now and sipping from his beer. He licked his lip and grinned. "How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess." Paul flicked a fond look at Scott, and then focused back on Alex. "I watched your last show a couple of times; pity it didn't do better. Moonlight too; sexy vampires."

Waggling his eyebrows as he spoke, Paul was definitely flirting. Scott grit his teeth; Paul better not be thinking he could edge him out of things tonight. Maybe he shouldn't have told Paul how casual things were with him and Alex.

"Thanks, man." Alex looked into his beer shyly, long eyelashes sweeping his cheeks.

Scott took a breath; Alex still managed to stun him with his effortless beauty in simple actions like this. Maybe he should convince the guy they should... no, it was better as it was, he told himself mentally, even if Paul fucking Walker was flirting with Alex, and Scott wished he could smack him for it.

"Where are we going for dinner?" Alex asked, looking at Scott like he was trying to avoid Paul's hungry eyes.

"I thought we could try Kohu's." Scott narrowed his eyes at Paul, trying to hint that he should tone it down. "We can walk from here."

"Sounds good," Alex nodded, and looked back in Paul's direction, a careful smile edging onto his lips. "You working on anything right now?"

"Yeah, just wrapped filming in New Orleans on a movie about Katrina." Paul gave Scott a quick sideways look, but didn't stop smiling at Alex.

"I'll have to look out for it."

"You should; it's good."

"Different from Fast and Furious, anyway," Alex suggested, downing more beer.

"Oh God, yeah. Much as I like the cars, it's probably time I got over my thing with Vin Diesel."

Scott snorted. "You so don't have a thing with him."

"How do you know?" Paul turned on him, smirking evilly as he relaxed into the seatback, one hand lazily tracing condensation around his glass on the table.

Scott just raised an eyebrow and shook his head at Alex, who looked back at him curiously.

"You're just jealous," Paul said. "You'd give your right nut to work with him."

"Asshole!" Scott grinned despite the insult. "You think I want your life? When I can be here where the sun shines most of the year and there's always pineapple and pretty people to play with?"

Paul laughed, and swallowed the last of his drink, giving a meaningful look in Alex's direction. Scott rolled his eyes and glanced away.

"You like it, Alex?" Paul asked.

"What's not to like? I feel more at home here than LA; that's for sure. Not that I have anything against LA as such… but yeah, it's more relaxed here, you know?"

"You're not wrong there. So what do you like to do to relax?"

Scott finished the rest of his own drink, checking the look in Paul's eyes once more, and then Alex's reaction.

Alex quirked a lip, and looked into his beer for a second, before gazing up from under his lashes. He had to know what that look did to Scott's insides, although this time it wasn't aimed at him. Scott drew in a breath, preparing to push his chair away from the table and suggest they head to the restaurant now to cut things off before something happened that he wasn't comfortable with.

"Running, working out, playing guitar, hanging out with my kid when he's here." Alex shrugged. "Oh, and I'm learning to surf."

Paul swung his eyes to gaze at Scott thoughtfully. "You teaching him?" At Scott's nod, Paul's grin got wider, filthier, but then he turned back to Alex, wiping it off to ask seriously, "You have a kid too? How old?"

"Saxon's fifteen. Scott said your daughter lives here?"

"Yeah, she's a little younger than your boy, but not by much. We should introduce them." He laughed, like he was only half-serious. "You must have been pretty young when he was born."

Alex flicked a look at Scott and smiled tightly. "Yeah. It wasn't planned, but… you know how it is. He's a good kid, anyway, and yeah, I'm glad I had the opportunity to be a father. Changes your life, you know?"

"That's for sure," Paul agreed, looking at Scott again. "But hey, looks like the little guy's ready to eat. Shall we move on?" He patted the table and moved his chair back.

Scott offered a false grin towards Paul, and turned to indicate Alex's glass. "As long as you're both ready."

"Oh yeah, no prob." Alex gulped the rest of his beer and stood up as the others rose.

~//~  


The food at Kohu's was excellent, as expected, but the company, Scott was beginning to think, left a lot to be desired. Paul wasn't being very subtle with the flirting, and – to make matters worse – Alex seemed to be going along with it like Scott wouldn't care if he wound up in bed with Paul. Oh sure, he was sitting close enough to Scott and touching him about as often as the touchy-feely Australian usually did, but his eyes – those fuck-me eyes that Scott couldn't stop falling into every time they were turned on him – kept encouraging every little suggestive thing that came out of Paul's mouth. He seemed to be feeding the double entendre back with barely a thought for Scott, from what Scott could see.

"So he was actually holding it in his hand?" Alex was laughing, his hand squeezing Scott's thigh under the table.

"Yeah, yeah, he was!" Paul's blue eyes were twinkling. "And then Jessica said, 'Hands off, big boy'..." He was laughing too hard to continue, and Alex looked about fit to burst at that line, laughter spilling wildly out of him.

Scott had to admit, that had been a funny moment back on the 'Into the Blue' set, although he hadn't been so happy at the time, considering how he'd been caught out by the two of them in a stupid prank involving an enormous dildo. He managed to join in with the laughter anyway, patting Alex's hand, but he was the first to come back to his senses, still a little concerned with how wrapped up in Paul's stories Alex appeared to be.

"We should all go back to my hotel room," Paul suggested once he'd contained his mirth, flicking his eyes at Scott and then focusing on Alex, who had one elbow on the table and his chin in his hand, still grinning stupidly at Paul. Admittedly, his other hand was still on Scott's thigh, but it didn't seem as suggestive as Scott knew Alex could get.

"Yeah, that could be fun." Alex waggled his eyebrows at Paul before finally tearing his eyes off the man to wink at Scott. "I'd love to hear more about your misspent youth."

"Oh, you don't really want to do that..." Scott tried, but Alex had removed his hand now and was gesturing vaguely between Paul and Scott.

"Oh I do. I want to hear how you two... discovered you had enough in common to place bets on how far some guy you saw on the beach would go to spend time with one of you."

Alex turned on the puppy-dog eyes, which were considerably more heart-melting than they should be for Scott, considering the way things seemed to be heading this evening. The amount he'd had to drink probably contributed to his falling for them, Scott decided as they took care of the bill and left the restaurant.

Either that or it was Paul's alacrity in getting them all moving before he could read too much into the offer. At least Paul had invited them _both_ , Scott conceded, piling into the back of the cab with the others on either side of him. He was actually starting to mellow out from the alcohol and the proximity of two of his favourite people in such close quarters, and wondered if this might not be as bad as he'd first thought.

By the time they got into the elevator at Paul's hotel, all three of them were exchanging smug grins, and Scott wasn't even sure what they were about. He could only assume the other two were feeling as mellow as he was with the substantial amount of alcohol they'd all consumed at dinner.

Paul seemed to struggle getting the key card in the door, and Scott, growing impatient, pushed Alex out of the way and held out a hand. "Here," he demanded, "I'll do it."

Smirking at Alex over his shoulder and then handing the card over, Paul stood back and let Scott attempt to open the door. It took a few tries and he had to hold his tongue just right, but he finally got the light to turn green and they were able to enter. He looked up triumphantly as he opened the door, blinking at the sight that greeted him.

Paul fucking Walker and Alex fucking O'Loughlin were engaged in what had to be the second-longest game of tonsil-hockey Scott had ever witnessed; the first being the one between them some years back.

"I don't believe it..." he breathed, a hand over his mouth.

Paul caught sight of his expression and pushed Alex away. Alex wiped his mouth with the back of a hand and stood still, staring at Scott like he was scared he was about to be hit.

"Hey, man..." Paul said, taking a step forward and placing a hand on Scott's shoulder. "It doesn't have to be like that. Let's go inside."

Scott flicked Alex a hurt look and nodded, still tense but well aware of how easily something like this could escalate into a fight and draw attention on all three of them. He'd been there, done that, already, and definitely didn't want any kind of publicity like it ever again. He let Paul guide him into the room and turned to watch Alex follow sheepishly behind him as Paul closed the door after all three of them.

"I'm sorry, Scott." It was hard to tell if Paul was really feeling regret or if he was just confused by Scott's reaction.

"Look, it's no big deal," Scott told him, wandering over to the fridge and opening it. He pulled out a mini bottle of whiskey and opened it, looking back at the perplexed looks Paul and Alex were exchanging. He had no rights over Alex anyway; when had they ever said it was anything serious? He could be magnanimous, especially with something to dull the pain. "You two want to get it on; you missed the chance last time, right? Go ahead; I won't stop you." He waved a hand, smiled, and planted himself on the couch.

Paul narrowed his eyes, flicked another look at Alex, and moved closer to where Scott was sprawled on the comfortable couch. "You don't mean that."

Scott took a swig of the tiny bottle. "Sure I do; why not?"

Alex frowned, looking away at Scott's frank gaze in his direction, and swallowed hard.

Paul didn't look convinced. "I don't want to shut you out here, man." He perched on the couch next to Scott and tilted his head to gaze into Scott's eyes. "I just... you said it wasn't serious with you two. I didn't think you'd mind if we all kinda... you know?" He quirked a grin, eyeing Alex casually for a second before looking back at Scott.

Scott squinted quizzically back at him. "We all kinda...?" He blinked, finally realizing what Paul was getting at. He aimed a questioning look at Alex, who was biting at his lip and looking a little shifty. "You cool with this, Alex?"

"I thought... well..." Alex shrugged.

Scott huffed a laugh and downed the rest of the bottle. "I suppose I should be happy you didn't dump me at the restaurant. When did you even discuss it... oh." He'd gone to the john at one point during the meal and now remembered the suddenly ended conversation and odd looks when he returned to the table. He hadn't pushed them beyond the 'nothing' they'd claimed to be discussing, and then the subject had got onto his favourite baseball team and he'd forgotten all about it. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves."

Alex gulped, and then smiled tightly, pushing his hands deep into his pockets and dipping his head.

Paul's smile widened. "You seriously gonna tell me the idea of having two other hot men in the same bed with you doesn't appeal?" He patted Scott's knee. "Come on, man; you remember?"

Scott let out a bark of a laugh and Alex looked up again, shock in his hazel-blue eyes. "You two have done this before?"

Paul grinned and waggled his eyebrows. Scott huffed and shook his head. "No, actually, we haven't, but not for want of _him_ trying."

"Scott chickened out," Paul put in. "I was all for it, so was the other guy."

"Yeah, yeah." Scott felt his face heating up. "Just because you have no morals, doesn't mean everyone has to be so easy about sleeping around."

Alex still looked a little uncertain, and Scott's heart was thudding in concern. What if he ended up being the third wheel, which he was almost certain he would have been last time. The hot young guy Paul had roped into it was clearly smitten with Paul and was only interested in Scott because he didn't want Walker to bail. Scott was pretty certain the guy had still slept with Paul that night.

"Oh, c'mon. We can do this," Paul said, shifting closer and rubbing Scott's neck, sending a shiver right through him. "You know you want to."

Scott looked up, meeting Alex's slightly alarmed gaze. Paul's hand slid over his thigh, and moved closer to Scott's groin. Despite how long it had been since the two of them had done anything sexual _together_ , Scott could feel his cock start to harden.

"Alex?" Scott queried gruffly, as Paul kissed his neck where he'd rubbed and stroked over the tightness of his encased cock.

Alex flicked his eyes to where Paul's hand was moving and took a breath. He didn't speak, but he moved a couple of steps closer. Paul beamed up at him, and like it was all the encouragement he needed, Alex sat down on the other side of Scott, sliding his arm along the back of the couch and shifting his gaze back to Scott, who had turned his head to look at him. Alex smiled lop-sidedly, and Scott put a hand on his thigh, still highly aware of Paul's continued stroking over his cock.

"You two could kiss," Paul suggested, his voice all low and sexy. "I'd like to see that."

Alex licked his lips and Scott felt a surge of need go through his dick at the sight. He shifted towards Alex, who gave Paul a brief smile before lifting a hand to Scott's jaw and bringing him close enough to do exactly what Paul had suggested. Scott kissed him back, winding a hand of his own around Alex's neck.

Paul's hand didn't stop, making Scott groan into his kiss with Alex. He was all too aware of Paul's lips on his pulse point again within seconds, but then Paul drew away, leaving a cool breeze to tickle Scott's neck. The hot, wet and heavy kiss with Alex was as intensely arousing as ever, but they had to breathe at some point.

"Fuck..." Paul let out, "I think we could all stand to lose a few clothes, yeah?"

Scott took a gulp as Alex moved out from under the hand on his thigh, all too eager to undress. He started ditching things instantly, and Scott laughed. "You are such a McGarrett sometimes, babe."

Paul was on his feet and unbuttoning his own shirt quickly, the usual smirk plastered across his mug as he watched Alex's body appear.

Scott watched the pair of them for a few minutes, then started removing his own clothing. It was hard to concentrate with two such gorgeous men getting naked in front of him, and he hadn't got nearly far enough by the time they were both fully naked and staring at each other hungrily. He gulped and leapt to his feet before he got excluded from the party, pushing his pants down his legs just as eagerly as Alex had done.

Both guys turned to watch him, and Paul quirked up the edge of one lip and tilted his head in the direction of the bedroom. "Still looking good, Caan. You might be short, but you keep in shape. Let's hit the bed, huh?"

Alex grinned and followed Paul, shooting a cheeky grin back at Scott as he brought up the rear. By the time Scott moved in through the doorway, Paul was already sprawled on his stomach on the bed, digging in the nightstand drawer for something - essential supplies, Scott assumed; typical that he'd be ready with those.

Scott moved up behind Alex and cupped his ass from behind, looking down at the tramp stamp across his skin. Sometimes he had to wonder what had possessed the man to get something like it, but he'd been a lot younger then, and way more foolish, obviously. Scott had to admit it looked better with the Hawaiian motif on it now than it had done when he'd first seen it.

"Are you two going to stand there and play with each other's asses all night," Paul said from the bed, "or come and join me over here?"

"Hold your horses, Walker," Scott shot back from around Alex's shoulder. "Alex happens to have a nice ass; it's worth appreciating."

"Thanks, babe; yours isn't so bad, either." Alex grinned down at Scott, who returned the smirk.

"I'd appreciate it better from closer up," Paul said, "but if you aren't coming here any time soon, maybe I'll start without you."

Scott let go of Alex's ass and laughed at the sight of Paul with his hand wrapped around his own cock, now lying on his back with eyes half-closed.

Alex grinned at Scott and then the two of them moved onto the bed as if they'd planned it, crawling up to where Paul lay. Alex lay down on one side of Paul, propped up on an elbow, and quirked a lop-sided smile at him before putting a hand on his hip, fingers circling lightly.

Paul didn't stop the slow movement on his cock, but he shivered at Alex's touch, smirking at Scott before gazing sexily into Alex's eyes.

A buzzing feeling behind Scott's eyes made him shift closer, knocking the hand away from Paul's dick and doing something he knew would get Paul's attention. He slithered in between Paul's legs and smoothly engulfed the head of his cock, suckling lightly enough to get his attention, but not enough to make him forget Alex altogether.

"Jesus..." Paul let out softly, transferring his gaze from Alex to Scott's watching eyes. "I'd forgotten how good you are at that, Scotty. Oh, yeah, that's it..." He closed his eyes for a second, shifting slightly as Scott increased the pressure with his tongue.

Scott was smiling around his mouthful as he looked back up at Paul's blissful expression, but he had to look at Alex, who was watching what he was doing now with mouth half-open. There was a look in his eyes that Scott recognized from when he'd done to Alex what he was now doing to Paul; he obviously found it just as hot to watch as he did to receive, which sent a thrill through Scott. He ground his own aching cock harder into the bedding under him, which seemed to draw Alex's eye towards Scott's ass.

"Fuck..." Alex let out breathily, and suddenly he was moving off the bed and behind Scott, running hands greedily over his ass. "You got some stuff?"

Scott had to draw off Paul's cock at the touch, his breath shortening dangerously. Paul's hands went into his hair and tried to draw him back. "The hair, dude," Scott muttered, trying to knock him away.

"Get your mouth back on there and I'll leave it alone," Paul growled.

"Think you'd better find some condoms and lube first," Scott said - or started to; the last couple of words sounded a bit squeaky even to him, but considering where Alex's fingers were now, it wasn't surprising.

Paul finally lifted his attention from what Scott had been doing to note Alex's current position, and laughed. "Yeah, you got a point. You'll be getting it dry any minute now if I don't."

"I did ask," Alex put in, and Scott could hear a mix of laughter and desperation in his voice.

Paul laughed again and slid sideways off the bed, digging through his open suitcase on the stand nearby.

"Up on your knees," Alex directed Scott, getting his hands under Scott's hips and encouraging him upwards.

Scott tried looking over his shoulder as he attempted to move, but he felt something wet cross his asshole and groaned, unable to complete the action he'd started. He buried his head in his arms and spread his legs instead. Alex's tongue swiped over his hole again, more roughly, and then the tip of it was worming its way inside.

"Jesus..." Scott muttered into his forearm, forgetting all about Paul.

Paul hadn't forgotten about him though. "Hey," he murmured from closer than he'd been, and dropped a couple of condoms next to Scott's arms. "You ready for this, Alex?"

Scott managed to lift his head, despite where Alex's tongue was. Paul was waggling a tube of lube in one hand and watching Alex over Scott's shoulder. The tongue slid out slowly, making Scott shiver in need. "Oh, God..."

"Thanks." Alex reached over Scott's back and took the tube from Paul's hand.

Scott flicked a look over his shoulder, catching Alex's wink and cheeky smirk, before turning back to Paul.

"Think you can deal with both of us at once, Caan?" Paul asked, one eyebrow tilted sexily.

"Is that a challenge? Because you know me... never say never."

Alex laughed, "You better be careful what you agree to, Scotty."

Cool, slick fingers sliding into Scott's ass stole his reply, and then Paul was laughing too, shifting nearer. "This'll help," he offered, moving back where he'd been and holding his cock in front of Scott's mouth.

Scott just looked at him for a second, then licked his lips slowly and lasciviously before surrounding the head of Walker's cock with his mouth.

"Oh yeah," Paul murmured, pushing his fingers into Scott's hair again.

Scott really didn't care about the hair all that much any more. Alex's fingers were moving in a fantastic rhythm by now, and Scott pressed his cock into the bedding as he sought to echo Alex's pace on Paul's dick. Jesus.... this was far too hot for words. Why hadn't they thought to do it before?

"Chuck us one of those condoms?" Alex asked like he was washing dishes or something way more ordinary than finger-fucking Scott right now.

Scott made a grunting noise which he hoped they took to understand that he couldn't oblige the request at the moment. Paul must have got it; he took one hand out of Scott's hair and scrabbled for one, lobbing it over Scott. The fingers inside him stilled for a moment as Alex clearly snatched the condom out of the air with his free hand.

"Nice catch," Paul managed, writhing with pleasure under Scott's ministrations. "Oh, yeah, Scotty; oh God, yeah."

Alex's fingers disappeared abruptly, and Scott could hear the condom being opened and the sounds of Alex encasing his dick in it. He couldn't turn to look with his mouth full, but he could imagine Alex biting his lip in concentration as he eased the rubber onto himself. God, he looked so fucking hot when he did that.

_Jesus!_

Alex's hands stroked over Scott's ass, spreading his cheeks and then the blunt tip of Alex's cock was pressing against Scott's hole, slickly sliding into it as he grunted with effort behind Scott.

Taking a breath around Paul's cock, Scott pressed back while trying to maintain his concentration on the hot flesh in his mouth. Paul shifted, almost choking him, but Scott managed to stay in place, gripping Paul's thigh in one hand and squeezing his balls lightly in the other. Paul hissed at the action, and gripped Scott's head more tightly.

Alex stopped for a moment when he reached full depth, his belly slapping lightly into Scott's ass. Warmth spread through Scott at the touch. God, he loved it when Alex was inside him like this! He couldn't ever remember feeling quite so damned needy about someone before, but it was hardly important right now. Rocking into the sensations coursing through him, Scott tried to get his mind back onto the cock in his mouth and turned his eyes upward to concentrate on Paul's reactions so he'd be ready when the man let go. Fuck, he was pretty damned hot like this too; it had been so long for them that Scott had almost forgotten.

Paul was looking pretty close, his eyes half-shut and his stomach muscles bunching as he tried to hold back. He must have noticed Scott watching him then, as he met Scott's eyes, grinning briefly and then taking a deep breath. "Christ, Scotty... you want me to...?" His eyes lifted above Scott then, one hand caressing Scott's stubble as he let out, "Shit, that's fucking hot, Alex. Watching you pump into Scotty like that... fuck..."

And then it was too late, not that Scott minded; he was pretty sure Paul kept up with regular checks. He swallowed harshly, trying to breathe evenly through his nose as the salty heat flooded his mouth.

Paul writhed unevenly under him and then let go of his head abruptly, falling back onto the pillows, but didn't stop watching Alex moving behind Scott, as he lay there, breathing heavily.

Scott arched his back as Alex shifted his grip and changed his angle, his cock hitting Scott's prostate just perfectly. "Jesus fucking Christ," Scott grit out, clutching at the bedding under him as Alex pounded even harder into him. Christ, he was close! He couldn't get his hand under him, but the scratchiness of the bedcovers was friction enough in the end, and Scott pushed backwards as he hit climax, white spots dancing in front of his eyes as his muscles pulsed around Alex's cock.

A few more firm thrusts from Alex, each one sending move shivers of delight through Scott's body, and Alex curved over him, shuddering violently into his own orgasm. Half-heartedly, he attempted a couple more thrusts, and then leaned in to kiss softly between Scott's shoulder blades before drawing out and stumbling off to dispose of the spent condom.

Scott lay still for a few moments, letting the pounding of his heart clear from his ears before he crawled further up the bed to collapse on his stomach beside Paul and out of the wet spot he'd left behind.

Paul patted his back comfortingly. "You haven't lost it, dude, I'll give you that."

Alex reappeared from the bathroom a few minutes later and huffed loudly at the side of the bed. Scott turned his head to grin up at him, the smile widening at the expression in Alex's eyes. God, he was gorgeous, and Scott would have any number of threesomes with him if it meant Alex would look at him like that again.

"Shift your bum, Scotty. I'm knackered, mate; need to lie down too."

"Your wish is my command," Scott offered, rolling so that his back was against Paul's leg.

Alex smiled at Paul over him and climbed into the bed, shoving the main cover out of the way with a grimace at the mess Scott had left on it, and pulling the rest of the bedding up to cover all three of them.

"Hate to think how you're going to explain that one," Alex smirked at Paul.

Paul shrugged, shifting downwards and wrapping an arm over Scott. "Not my problem; who cares what the maids think? Maybe I'll tell them it's an offering from the great Scott Caan and they'll sell it."

"Asshole," Scott offered, slapping Paul's arm. "They'd get more for the condom in the bathroom."

"Oh, I dunno, Scotty," Alex deadpanned, "Yours comes with bedding; they can cut it into squares and make money per square inch. Better return overall."

All three of them ended up laughing after that, and the pillows got abused over a couple of heads before they finally settled into a heap and Paul flicked off the light.

Scott closed his eyes, settling his head on Alex's chest as Paul pressed into his back from behind. He hadn't quite expected it to end up so perfectly, in all honesty, but he was feeling pretty darn good as he faded comfortably into sleep.

~//~//~


End file.
